


On bent wings

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fairies, Other, Peter Pan - Freeform, fairytale/supernatural au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl





	On bent wings

Sonia smiles as she passes a bag of fairy dust to a garden fairy "this extra dust should help fix all the extra damage done in the meadow" the fairy nods as she takes the small pouch. "Do keep up the good work, the blooming flowers this year are even more beautiful then the last" the fairy smiles as she gives a small bow "of course, thank you my queen" with that the fairy zips away from the tree of pixie hollow

A water fairy steps up next "my dear what is the problem" she asks concerned, realising the fairy is dripping wet from head to toe, a loud call echoes when the fairy opens her mouth to speak. Sonia would know that call anywhere and she sighed as a scout fairy appeared before her, in the same drenched state as the water fairy before her

"I'll speak to him" she says before the scout can even inform her of what's happened, she'd know that call anywhere and she knows only one boy and his mischievous group who could make so much trouble 

"Get a few light fairies in here to help dry them off and some animal fairies, no doubt the poor creatures outside are terrified" she says to a few fast flying fairies by the door. Then she steps out of the hollow closest and allow her wings to take her into the air 

Knowing her destination by heart it doesn't take long for her to find his hide out and slip in through a crack in the door. The place is silent but she knows he's here, legends call him Peter Pan the shadow of neverland but she knew the mischievous boy who never aged only by one name 

"Fuyuhiko" her small voice called out, to normal people it might sound like bells tinkling in the wind but the boys who lived here, the lost boys all were gifted with the ability to hear fairies talk

She stopped in the centre of the room arms crossed and glowing brightly, she was a queen she didn't have time to play hide and go seek with them aswell as clean up their mess 

With a sigh she commanded "show yourselves" one by one the boys slowly appeared. The youngest, twins, hinata and izuru clambered from underneath a small cupboard looking down in shame. Teruteru emerged from the closet followed by souda from the bathroom, Leon from the under the bed and gundham with his collection of animals from atop a shelf 

They all wore the same guilty expressions and a group chorus of we're sorry followed. After a moment to consider she flew around giving each a soft kiss to the cheek to show her forgiveness. "Fuyuhiko will be back soon" Leon spoke casually and she nodded, the shadow couldn't be to far away after all he had to know her visit was coming 

She observed each boy one by one smiling softly, they resembled the vast fairies in her eyes. Souda the tinker and gundham the animal fairy, it all made sense to her especially where it counted, in her heart 

The boys all looked up and she sighed, finally, after a second of composure she turned around and angrily released her pent up fury in a pit of rage. What was said about fairies only being capable of feeling one emotion at a time was rather true, although less so in a queen such as her. "Not only did you destroy the fairy meadow which the garden fairies had spent months on" her tiny tingling sounded loudly as she yelled at him 

When she was finally done her wings relaxed a little and she watched him for a reaction, he rubbed the back of his neck and his shadow copied as if to hide from her fury "sorry?" He finally said and she glared 

"Your going to help clean up the mess you made" she watched as reluctantly he agreed and he and his group of lost boys set out for pixie hollow. With a small proud smile on her face she flew after them, glad the time for play was finally over, at least for today


End file.
